Eriol and the Purple Spool of Thread
by Wings of Fire
Summary: Ever heard of one of the CCS characters falling in love with different office supplies? I think not.......
1. Falling

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eriol and the Purple Spool of Thread  
  
Konnichiwa!! I'm Back! This one was made by my friend and me.. I don't know what to say other than this fic being totally stupid and short. Okay now you can read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so if you try to sue, I'll laugh right in front of your stupid, pitiful, faces.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Eriol and the Purple Spool of Thread  
Part 1  
  
As Eriol entered the craft shop he had no idea how much his life would be changed when he walked out, And if someone were to tell him what would happen, he would never have gone in the shop to begin with.  
  
You have to admit though, it wasn't really his fault he fell in love with the charming and beautiful thread. As selfish as she knew it sounded the thread knew that she was beautiful, And Eriol was one lucky man to have found her, or so he thought……  
  
Eriol just sat there, staring at the thread for hours, never wanting to look away. This annoyed the thread quite a bit, but she kept quiet, because she knew that if she was kind, Eriol would buy her and get her out of the wretched store.  
  
Finally the store clerk came up to him and said " Hey buddy, are you going to buy that thread or not? Because it's time for me to close the store." Eriol just eyed the clerk with an astonished look plastered on his face, and exclaimed, "How could I not buy this beautiful and charming spool of thread? This is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I must buy her for the sake of my virginity and for the sake of all mankind, or else God would surely punish me and let me die a horrible and painful death!" (All through this speech the thread was blushing different colors that I'm sure no one has ever seen before) As a matter of fact the spool of thread had never been talked about this way before, and it was truly heartwhelming. At first he was just an obsessed boy who just wanted her beauty, and whom she could never love, But now, when she looked into his eyes she noticed the dark blue hue of eyes never wanting anything but her. She never believed that she could fall in love in just a few hours, but it happened and she was happier than ever. The store clerk just looked at Eriol with big, round eyes and told Eriol he could just have the thread, because it meant so much to him.  
  
While Eriol was walking home, he held the thread lovingly in his hands and exclaimed with all his heart, "You know I love you more than life itself, But one thing still haunts my thoughts: Do you love me the same way?" The thread just looked up at him lovingly and with a voice that, to Eriol, sounded like a choir of angels replied: "I have never loved anyone more than you in my entire life, and I wish to be with you forever."  
  
Eriol just smiled at the words she said and continued walking towards his home, which he would soon be sharing with the beautiful angel in his hands. But, little did he know, that the next day he would be sent to pick up something from Office Max…….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, that would now be the strangest thing I've ever wrote. Man………I never knew I could write something like that, Well, first time for everything I suppose, ne? Please review and tell me if I should keep writing this….I'm not sure I should……..I probably will though……..Bye! 


	2. Falling All Over Agiain

To: FFN-Announcements-subscribe@topica.com  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eriol and the Purple Spool of Thread  
  
Okay, I'm back with part two of this really dumb story. Please R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this! YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two  
  
The next day Eriol had woken up by his beautiful wife (Yes, they got married exactly 46 seconds after part 1) who was staring him lovingly in the face. The night before was all a blur to him. There were so many happy thoughts flooding through his head that he could barely control it.  
  
But his peaceful thoughts were interrupted by the quiet ringing of the phone in the next room. Eriol got up to answer it and slumped all the way there. It was his boss. He wanted him to pick up a few things at Office Max.   
  
"Don't be gone to long" his wife said waving at his disappearing form. "Don't worry I won't be! " he replied as he started driving down the road. Little did he know that he would be gone longer than he anticipated.  
  
When he entered the store, he was greeted by an employee who gladly agreed to get the order for his boss. While the worker was gone Eriol spotted a lovely looking stapler on the desk that whispered to him, "Hey, can you please help me out of here Sugar-pie?" He was at first outraged at the stapler for calling him Sugar-pie, but after a while got used to it and actually liked her calling him that. Then it happened all over again he was falling in love all over again.   
  
He didn't have much time to think about that though, because the worker was returning with his order. He than stuffed the stapler into his coat and thanked the worker for helping him. He left immediately afterward. He then spent the night at the staplers house. And soon it became a sort of routine for him: Go to his home during the day, Go to the staplers home at night.  
  
But to the thread it wasn't as simple as that. The thread was genuinely afraid of the way her and Eriol's relationship was going. She barley ever saw him during the day and he never came home at night. He would make up stupid excuses like "I got drunk and spent the night at a friends house." Or "I was tired and didn't feel like driving home so I went with my boss to his house. She didn't know where this relationship was going but she wanted to have a normal life and that's what she would worry about until the time came for her to speak with Eriol about his absences.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Staplers house, the next day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Oh no!" the stapler said, "We ran out of pancake mix! I guess we have to go to the store. C'mon Eriol! Hurry!" she actually knew about the thread but she didn't care because she knew he loved her and would do anything for her. When they got to the store they met none other than the thread (Eriol's nickname for her is Thready) and Eriol was cowering away from her and trying to get out of view, but as luck would have it she came right over to him and immediately noticed the stapler. "Eriol, Who is this?" she asked at once. "As a matter of fact, I'm his girlfriend! So back off!" She contracted in astonishment, "I..Is this true Eriol?" she asked, her voice trembling. "I'm sorry…..she is" she then ran away, tears flowing non-stop she continued to run, as fast as she could not knowing where she was going, just running somewhere, a place to hide from all the evil the world brought upon her. She would never be the same again…………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Welcome back the real world people! Do you guys like it so far? I don't know if I should keep writing or not. Please tell me in your reviews. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for all you help! Ja ne! 


	3. The Unexpected Letter

Eriol and the Purple Spool of Thread  
By: Wings of Fire  
  
  
No comment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this. My friend, Zenith Sapphire, is responsible for the storyline.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Eriol lay on the staplers couch, thinking about what happened in the past few days. He had fallen in love with some thread, cheated on her with a stapler, and had a confrontation with both of them. Oh, how he wished he could go back to his old life, with the Card Mistress, his cute little decendant, and their unofficial vidiographer. Ahhhhh........Tomoyo.......she was his first love.......until she found he could talk to office supplies. Nobody liked him after that...well, no human at least. He even missed his guardians. What he wouldn't give to see Nakuru glomp Touya again. He didn't really remember why he killed his guardians. Then a certain memory struck up in his head.  
  
  
~*~{FlashBack}~*~  
  
  
  
"NAKURU!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TURN OFF THE TV WHEN THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL CARTOONS ARE ON! THE WERE JUST DESCRIBING ABOUT HOW TINK-WINKY'S MATE!!! YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT MASHED POTATOES ON MY PRECIOUS CHAIR!!!!!!! YOU SHALL PAY!!!!!!"  
  
  
"Ummmm......You say potato, I say potato?" Nakuru replied weakly, shivering under her masters' rage.   
  
  
"TO MAKE SURE YOU THIS NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Master! You can't! I'm your guardian remember?" She started to panic. "I protect you! I promise it will never happen again! Please! MASTE-  
  
"Hahahahaha.........No more Nakuru! I bet that cute little Suppi-chan had something to do with this to..." Eriol muttered to himself, walking into the bedroom.  
  
*Screams could be heard from the next room*  
  
~*~{End}~*~  
  
The sound of the mail slot opening woke Eriol from his daydreams. "Ah...Better get the mail." He said as he got of the couch. He returned, looking through a small bundle of papers. "Junk, Bill, Bill, Bill, Junk, Hmmm...What's this?" He said, while he looked at a strange envelope. It was addressed to him, even though he didn't live there. He opened it and it read:  
  
  
Dear Eriol Hiiragizawa,  
  
  
You have been asked to come to our set and join us in one of our upcoming episodes. You will be staying at the Blue Phoenix Inn, next to our stage set. you ticket is included, as is the ticket for the other resident in your household. All the expenses are paid for. You will be staying for one week. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
  
  
The Staff From The Jerry Springer Show  
  
  
  
  
"This is going to be an interesting week......" Eriol thought solemnly.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
On the Jerry Springer Set  
  
  
  
  
Welcome to Jerry Springer! I'm your host, Jerry Springer!!!!! Let's bring out our first couple shall we? First we have someone or more accurately something', Come on out, Violet T. String! The thread walks out and there are gasps from the crowd. "Hi Everyone!" says the thread. "So Violet, Why are you here?"   
  
"Because My Husband Cheated On Me! WITH a STAPLER!   
  
::more gasps from the crowd::  
  
"Well, lets bring the guy out here now! Meet Eriol Hiiragizawa!" "And the Stapler!"  
  
::boos form the crowd::  
  
Tell us why you did this Eriol." Jerry asked of him "Well I fell in lov-  
  
  
::mental ex-lover glue-gun bursts in::  
  
"ERIOL! YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS LOVE ME!!!" "Hey...you ladies are kinda cute..." the Glue-Gun says to the stapler and thread."Wanna come with me?" The Stapler and Thread go with the Glue-Gun, but not before the Thread pokes Eriols' eye out with a needle.   
  
  
  
::moans can be heard from behind the locked staff-room door::  
  
  
Eriol starts to cry with his remaining eye. Then a bunch of men, dressed in police uniforms, go up to Eriol and say:  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are arrested for shoplifting a stapler from Office Max."   
  
He was handcuffed and taken away.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
That was the final chapter! This is the END! I HADE TO RETYPE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAD TONIGHT! PLUS, I UPLOADED AN ENTIRE NEW FIC BEFORE THAT!!! MY FINGERS ARE DEAD! NO MORE TYPING!!!!! Good night. Ja! 


End file.
